


Mi Mujer

by ourheroregina



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheroregina/pseuds/ourheroregina
Summary: Raquel and Sergio share a quiet moment after the gang escapes the Bank of Spain.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Mi Mujer

**Author's Note:**

> Nice reading! :)

They are laying in their bed, Raquel’s head pillowed on Sergio’s chest, her fingers drawing random patters across his chest while his hand moves up and down her naked back. The moment is so reminiscent to those they shared in monastery, before the heist.

The memory of that time seems so distant now, feels like it was months ago due to everything that happened since they left the safety of those thick stone walls and the gang entered the Bank of Spain. During that time, they lost Nairobi, Raquel was caught by the police, but escaped, and then all that happened once she was with the rest of the gang in the Bank of Spain is still a blur in her mind.

So much has happened in such a short time.

But now everything is behind them; the suffocating fear, the adrenaline, the smell of blood and death breathing down their necks. They finally escaped and fled Spain. It won’t take long until they’ll be in their new homes, and Raquel honestly cannot wait until she’ll be able to hug Paula and her mother again.

A comment from Marseille, the one he said right before they parted - each group or couple on their way to different sides of the world - comes back to her mind out of nowhere and makes her grin before she can stop herself.

“Why are you grinning?” Sergio asks confused, his palm stopping its soothing pattern on her back. He must have felt her sudden smile.

Still grinning, Raquel lifts her head. She looks into his eyes, then licks her lips and says, “Mi mujer, huh?”

For a moment Sergio’s face turns into a frown but then realization watches over his features.

“Marseille told you.”

“He did, hmm,” Raquel confirms, her smile only deepening when Sergio shifts underneath her. “First of all, you said it’s no trouble to marry me, then you walk around calling me _tu mujer_. Is that a hint or something? Should _I_ propose to you since you’ve been throwing hints non stop?” She asks, enjoying how nervous he seems to be.

“Raquel-“ he trails off, his hand moving from her back to run through his hair nervously. He shifts again slowly and as soon as Raquel rolls of off him, he takes his glasses from the nightstand table, then puts them on and sits up a bit.

Raquel bites her lip.

“We’ve just finished the heist and barely made it out alive. We still haven’t reached our final destination. I think we need to recover from everything that just happened to make such an important decision.” He says, pushing his glasses up his nose in that cute way of his. It has Raquel biting into her lip harder to stop the smile.

“You still need time to think about our future?” She asks with an arched eyebrow, feigning hurt. “So I take it you don’t want to marry me.”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying, I-“

“I’m kidding, cariño.” Raquel says, finally putting him out of his misery.

Sergio narrows his eyes at her before shaking his head in disbelief and Raquel laughs at how easily she can trick him sometimes.

“We don’t have to get married right now, or at all, if you don’t want to. Marriage wouldn’t change anything for us,” she states before pushing herself up on her elbow and pressing her lips against his.

Sergio kisses her back, his hand tangling in her hair almost immediately – something Raquel realized he loves to do very much. Clumsily, he takes off his glasses and puts them somewhere behind him and then his other hand is on Raquel’s hip and he’s rolling her until she’s laying on her back and he’s hovering above her.

Raquel grins to herself. She’ll let him be on top this one time, she thinks, and then all thoughts vanish from her head.

There’s only heat, passion, pleasure and Sergio.


End file.
